WHITE BUFFALO TALE
by Anna
Summary: Another Doctor Quinn/Higher Ground crossover


  
  
  
  
WHITE BUFFALO TALE  
  
She was passing by, and he stopped her.  
  
- Happy Birthday, Shel…I'm waiting for you next thirty minutes in my office.  
- Okay..And…thank you, Peter, - she answered  
- You welcome - he smiled a bit and went his way  
  
She guessed, why he asked her to his office…That was because of those cigs. Two days ago she had found a pack of cigarettes, crumpled, but with two good cigs inside. She smoked one of them behind the lodge, while nobody looked at her. Shelby was absolutely sure, no-one could see her there. But perhaps, Peter could notice how she took the pack from the ground…  
She felt uncomfortable, but wasn't scared. She never could be scared of him, because he took her and Jess out of this hell…  
  
Shelby entered Peter's office. The door was opened, but Peter was nowhere to be seen. She smiled noticing the framed wedding photo on Peter's desk - Sophie, in her flimsy white dress and Peter, grinning happily from ear to ear, dressed in dark suit and snow-white shirt but without a tie. Everyone in Mt.Horizon knew how he hates ties.  
Then Shelby glanced around. There was something new - the buffalo's horned skull, dyed in red and white, over the door, and the portrait of some man on the wall. Actually, there was enlarged old daguerreotype of a man in fringed leather jacket and buckskins. He looked absolutely like Peter, if Peter would ever let his hair to grow long.  
Shelby knew, that was his great-grandfather, one of the creators of Rocky Mountain National Park. Peter told them about him, especially after he released a book of his grandmother's memoirs. He even visited the Oklahoma Reservation last year and brought all this Indian stuff from there.  
Peter appeared, seemed, from nowhere.  
- Happy birthday, Shel, - he said, - I have to talk to you…  
Shelby tensed. The cigs, she was now absolutely sure…  
- I can see the good results for the two years you're here. Very positive results. - he said instead, - Besides that, you turned 18 today, so I called the group yesterday and we decided to make you a little surprise…I think, you want something special for your 18th birthday…like lunch at Rusty's, I guess…  
Shelby rolled her eyes.  
- I know, that's usually not allowed, but all the group voted for…so am I…how about you and Scott have a lunch there? You must be back at 10.30 okay?  
- I…I don't know what to say…- she muttered  
- Say "yes" - Peter grinned, - Just be back in time…I trust you.  
- Thank you, - that was all Shelby could utter…  
She was aware , Peter knew for sure, that Curtis will be there , at Annie's. He will watch for them, but anyway, that was sign of respect, wasn't it? She knew, Peter anyway risked a lot, allowing them two to go there by themselves..  
Shelby stopped at the door and turned back:  
- Here, - she put the crumpled pack of cigarettes on Peter's desk, - I'm sorry…  
He said nothing, just nodded, flicking it away into a waste-paper basket,  
  
Walter Reed was proud of himself. He was so artful, cheated everyone….Nobody could even suspect for a second, that his grave illness was nothing but a bluff…His wife finally guessed, what he did with Shelby and Jess, and told him that…He gasped for the air, and fell on the floor, grabbing his chest, as if he has a heart attack…So, since this day she never told him that again, on the contrary, she felt guilty. That was boring sometimes to be " an invalid", but she took Shelby from this school to take care of him. Jess was too young, too frightened - but Shelby was exactly what he desired.  
However, Shelby changed alot there in this school - she never could dare to call police before…They were going to take him in jail - but he was lucky again…  
Nobody could imagine that somebody will survive in this car accident, in a fire. But he did. Somehow he escaped from the burning car, more than that - he took a revolver, that once belonged to one of cops, who doesn't need it anymore.   
Now, Walter Reed was hiding in the woods, walking west through this wilderness, with every mile coming closer to Mt.Horizon. First, he will give a good lesson to this Scarbrow fella, who teaches girls to call police for their fathers…this man will regret he was born once into this world . Then he will take Shelby from there to some place where nobody could find them…nobody could disturb…where he will make her really obedient…  
  
  
Peter was fighting with his computer…"Your laptop has an allergy on you" - Sophie often joked. But he finally "tamed "it, and was very proud of himself…  
Was he right about Shelby? - he thought…What he did was a big risk - but he felt with some sixth sense, that he had to do something like this.  
He didn't turn when the door opened. This could be only Sophie …He looked at his watch - 9.30, too early for Shelby and Scott's returning.  
- Just a minute, Soph, I'll save this file, - he said  
Nobody replied.  
Suddenly, the light in his office faded.  
- What's the…-Peter cursed, but before he could turn back, something heavy knocked him out. He passed out from the pain for a minute, and when opened his eyes, found himself looking at a black hole of gun point, aimed at his head.  
  
- Where is she? - he had heard unfamiliar voice.  
He struggled to sit up.  
- Who? - he asked  
- Where is Shelby?! - the man yelled, - where you hid her?  
"Shelby…" - Peter thought desperately, - "she could be here any minute". This insane armed man could be only Walter, her step-father…But he was dead in a car accident, when he was taken from the jail to medical expertise. …  
Peter attempted to withdraw his cell phone from his pocket. But Walter reacted faster, and broke the phone with his heavy boot.  
- Nobody will make fool of Walter Reed, you know? - he yelled , - Everyone, who even dared, are already dead! Where is my daughter?!  
- She's not here. I'll call her, wait here..- Peter hoped to raise on his feet and lock this crazy man in his office, where Roger and others could catch him and call police, - She's in another lodge…  
But this plan didn't work.  
- I'll find her by myself, - Walter interrupted, - But first you'll pay for everything…  
The revolver was still aimed to Peter's head  
- You will pay for all you did with Shelby  
- No, "you" will pay, - Peter said, - She's safe here, and you'll never take her. The police will be here any minute, so you'd better go away…  
" I have to do something- he thought, - I'll disarm him somehow/" But he couldn't - the pain in his head and back was unbearable.  
- You will pay , - Walter whispered, and, before Peter could react, shot three times…  
Glancing once more at Peter, still and lifeless, he left the room, and disappeared in darkness.  
  
"Shelby is in danger, - that was the first thought as he woke from a blinding pain …-I have to warn her…but I can't…  
He was passing out again…he felt as blood oozed from the wound but had no strength to stop it…  
-Peter, wake up! - he suddenly had heard someone's voice. Peter attempted to turn his head and met the piercing blue eyes of a man on the portrait. He knew for sure, the photo was black -and -white…so, perhaps he was hallucinating…just delirious from pain and blood loss.  
- Wake up! - the same voice demanded, - You have to stop the bleeding  
- I…can't - Peter whispered, trying to raise his head  
- Hold on, - the voice continued, - Sophie needs you…Shelby needs you..all of those kids…You have no right to give up. Stretch your hand and take this belt…it's here, on the floor. Reach it, you can…  
Peter almost blacked out from the pain, but finally grabbed the belt…  
- Now, here is a pen at right of you…make a tourniquet …twist it…Do like you taught your students last week…Go on!  
- I can't…- Peter tried to shake his head, and everything began to spin…  
Anyway, he tried, but there was no more strength in his hands… He closed his eyes, and suddenly felt someone's strong hands catching the tourniquet.  
- Hold on, Peter, they all need you, - that was last phrase he had heard before losing consciousness.  
-   
  
Everything was just great. Shelby and Scott had a lunch at Rusty's , and then just walked holding each other's hands, talking, kissing…10.30 appeared too quickly , but she was going to keep the promise and come back in time.  
- I'm going to Peter's office, to thank him for this evening, - she informed Scott, - wait here  
Scott shrugged:  
- Perhaps, he's already left. It's late. And there is no light in his office.  
- He will wait for us, - Shelby shook her head, - I'll just tell him, we're back. You know, he risked a lot allowing us to go there by ourselves.  
- Okay, okay, - Scott didn't want to argue,  
Shelby entered Peter's office. There was, indeed, dark, and Shelby wondered, what's wrong. Something had happened …perhaps, Peter somehow blew a fuse in his lodge…He couldn't leave before they come back…she knew this for sure.  
  
-Peter! I'm back! - she said, feeling her way to his desk, - Peter, where are you?  
  
Suddenly she had heard some sound, like a moan… Shelby groped for a switch and barely stifled a cry, seeing Peter on the floor in a pool of blood.  
She immediately kneeled at him and checked for the pulse…It was here, faint and rapid. Peter was still alive, so she had to do something to help him…  
Shelby noticed some small item on the floor, and her heart seemed to stop for a second. There was a hexagonal medal with the monogram "WR". She recognized this item…every time as this monster did what he wanted, with her, this medal hung over her face on a chain, and Shelby dreamed how she would twist the thin chain around his neck, until he will choke…  
Walter Reed was here, and he came for her…  
  
- Help! Scott, help! - Shelby was going to scream, but no any sound escaped her lips. She was frozen from fear…  
- You're spending time! - she suddenly had heard some unfamiliar voice, - Do something, or he will die! Call someone for help!  
Shelby turned around, but Peter was still unconscious, and nobody else was there…She jumped up as the portrait of a mountain man suddenly fell down from the wall. This finally took Shelby out of the stupor, and she gathered a strength to move to the phone… The cable was cut off. But she noticed Peter's cell phone at the corner. The plastic frame was broken, but Shelby had time to dial 911 and make a call before it fell silent.   
  
  
  
Several days passed . .. Peter was in hospital. He was still unconscious, but alive. The doctor said, Shelby called ER right in time. So, he has chance now. However, they still couldn't tell for sure, if Peter will ever wake up. Sophie spent days and nights in a hospital, sitting near his bed.  
  
The life in Horizon seemed to stop…Reed was still somewhere around, and all the hiking was stopped. The police patrolled the school territory, and nobody was allowed out. They tried to find Reed in town and in the woods, but had found nothing…  
The Cliffhangers still gathered together every evening in main lodge… just sitting there, looking at the fireplace, or just in nowhere… They didn't speak much…Everything was wrong now, without Peter, and there was just one question, everyone had in mind and was afraid to ask aloud - will he ever come back?  
Shelby was crying every time they were sitting there - that was not only because she was afraid of her step-father…No, she still blamed herself in what had happened with Peter. Scott and Daisy tried to comfort her, but she was very depressed…She didn't spoke a word since had found Peter, and every night had nightmares…Dr.Burke told that she is in shock…She gave Shelby some pills, but they, seemed, didn't help much…  
  
The days were not much better…They attempted to fill the time with school and chores, but anyway spent a lot of time just wandering aimlessly around MT.Horizon.  
  
That was one of those days, as Daisy sat near Peter's office, now locked…Jeff just called to the hospital and told them news…Actually, there were no any news - no changes, but Peter is still holding his own. So, there still was some hope…  
Anyway, Horizon seemed empty without him. Daisy hated to be so sensitive, but she felt a lump in her throat, looking at the locked door of Peter's office  
Daisy sighed heavily and rose from the bench , when some unfamiliar car arrived to the Horizon's parking. The man went to Peter's office, pushed the door, tried to look at the windows, and finally sat on the porch…He looked somewhat strange , with long braid under his cowboy hat, and Indian necklace around his neck…   
- Morning, - he said, as noticed Daisy, - I'm Steve Carver, from Oklahoma Cheyenne and Arapaho Reservation…I was going to invite Mr. Scarbrow to the unveiling of the museum .. there will be an exposition devoted to his Grandmother, Katherine Sully McMillan. Would you please tell me, where I can find him?  
- You can't, - Daisy shook her head, - He's in a reanimation, in a hospital…Some insane man tried to kill him.  
- So..How is he? - Carver asked with worrying look  
- No changes, - Daisy sighed, - They don't even know if he will wake…  
- I'm sorry, - the Indian said , - I'm sorry…  
He got into his car and was going to close the door, as Daisy suddenly stopped him:  
- Mr Carver, wait! Wait, please!   
She didn't know exactly why she yelled this…but some idea was forming in her mind…a crazy one, perhaps.  
He let the door open again and looked at her.  
- As I've understood, you're from Indian reservation…- Daisy began  
- Yes, - he nodded, - I'm Cheyenne.  
- You know, Peter was…is always awfully interested in everything Native American-related…  
- I know, - Carver smiled a bit, still perplexed a little  
- So..- she finally said, taking deep breath, - don't call me stupid, …seems this is crazy idea, but…perhaps there are some medicine men, or something like this, in your reservation, who can provide some…some ceremony.  
The man raised his eyebrows:  
- A ceremony?  
- Yes, - she nodded, - for Peter…  
She stopped…perhaps, this man will think, she's just kidding…  
- You mean, a healing ceremony? - the Indian asked more seriously than she expected.  
- Yes, something like this, - Daisy said, - please…  
- My grandfather was a great medicine man, - Carver told her, - before he passed away, he shared with me something of his knowledge. Sure, I cannot hold a candle to him …but I'm able to provide the ceremony, if Mr.Scarbrow's wife will agree.  
- She will, - Daisy said, - she will do anything to help him…  
- So strange, - Carver pointed to his car. There was some pack at the back seat. - That's a kind of mystic. Before visiting your school, I was at Seattle museum, they returned us some items…so I have all necessary charms.  
- Fine, I'll show you the way, - Daisy said, - Please, ask our counselor, Jeff, to let me go with you.  
  
Soon, they were in Agnes hospital.  
-I appreciate this, Daisy, - Sophie said sadly, - but you had not to bother Mr….  
- Carver, - the Indian told her,   
- I'm sorry, Mr. Carver, but I'm afraid, I don't believe in spirits  
She suddenly cut herself off remembering what had happened last year, when they were searching for this crazy woman, a reporter…* That was really weird…Since this time Peter never took off this old medicine pouch .  
- But seems, Peter believes, - Daisy insisted, - He was always interested in this…At least, we can try…  
- Okay, - Sophie agreed. She could agree to everything that could help Peter, even a little bit.- At least. we can try.  
- Just watch here in case someone come, - Carver asked, - I 'm doubting, they would understand.  
- Okay, - both women said  
Carver followed to Peter's room and closed the door behind him…  
  
Peter still couldn't tell, he's dreaming or awake.   
He could hear some Indian chants, but could see at first nothing but a haze…then it materialized into an animal - a huge buffalo, white as a snow. The animal lifted his head and looked Peter in the eye…that was like he looked straight into man's soul…  
Peter felt protected and comfortable near this white buffalo…  
His eyes fluttered open…he was in hospital room, but there was a strange man, standing near his bed. That was an Indian in his ceremonial clothing. He was holding a small shield in his hand, and there was a figure of white buffalo painting on its surface.  
Peter shook his head and winced in pain. He was sure, that's just a hallucination. But the Indian didn't disappear. He was still standing there, gazing at Peter.  
- Who…are you, - Peter attempted to speak  
- I'm Steve Red Horse Carver, - the Indian answered, - We met once…Some people asked me to provide a healing ceremony…How are you, Mr. Scarbrow?  
Peter tried to move his arms and legs, then lifted his head from the pillow a bit:  
- I think, better…- he whispered…  
- I'll get your wife, - Steve told him, - But before that I want you to know something…  
- Okay, - Peter wished to see Sophie, but he was very intrigued with what this guy is going to tell him.  
- Have you ever heard about White Buffalo?  
- I think so…Grandma wrote…in her book.  
- Yes…And you're a spirit keeper of her and your Greatgrandfather. So, you have a gift…a wonderful gift from your ancestors , and the spirit of White Buffalo will help you once, like he did to Byron Sully, your Greatgranddad…Now, Mr.Scarbrow, I don't want to disturb you more…you need some rest.  
He was right, even this short conversation tired Peter out. He laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes…  
- Mrs. Scarbrow! - Steve called, - I'm done…  
- Did he…- Sophie started, her voice trembling, but she noticed a grin on Indian's face.  
- Yes, he awakened, and is better…He's just sleeping, - Steve said. - You may go to him.  
- I've told you! - they had heard Daisy's exultant voice from behind, - I've told you, this ceremony will help!  
- Thank you, Mr.Carver, - Sophie hugged him and rushed to Peter's room  
- Thank you, - Daisy repeated, - may I ask you a question? I've accidentally had heard something…  
She blushed:  
- Truly said, I was eavesdropping…  
- That's not a secret, - Steve smiled, - Do you know something about Mr.Sully?  
- Sure. Everyone in Mt.Horizon knows. Peter Grandma wrote a book about him…There was something about that buffalo- Running Ghost…  
Steve nodded:  
- Mr. Scarbrow is a spirit keeper. That means the spirit of Running Ghost will protect him too, if he will ever need to be protected…White Buffalo is a Protector of his herd…he appears in extra cases, to help, and he's visible sometimes.  
- Peter is a protector of his "herd" too, in some way…- Daisy smiled a bit  
- I know, - Steve smiled in answer, - That's why he's under protection of White Buffalo, too. That's was nice to meet you, Miss Lipenowski, but I have to hurry now. Do you want me to take you back to school.?  
- Sure, I'll just tell Sophie…  
When they arrived to Horizon, Daisy hesitated to leave Steve's car/  
- I think, you have more questions, - he guessed  
- Yes…Can you help my friend also…This madman…he is her stepfather. That was Shelby, who had found Peter…now she's sick. Doctor said, that's a kind of shock, and she will be alright with time…But she can't speak, …she became strange, and having nightmares. This man…she is sure, he's somewhere around here, and will return for her…Please, may you help her?  
Steve gazed at her:  
- Please, don't think that I don't want to help…But this case id different…I just know, Running Ghost protects his herd, and he will appear when necessary.   
Daisy nodded. She was not satisfied with the answer, but felt respect to this man and what he said. Perhaps, he knew better…  
She shrugged her shoulders, and after saying good-bye, walked slowly to her dorm…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…………  
  
Part2  
Peter's condition improved day by day. Several days after Carver's visit he was even was allowed to walk around for a while, escorting by Sophie.  
- Are you tired? - Sophie looked at her husband with anguish,- I think, you were on your feet enough for today.  
- Perhaps, a bit, - he admitted, sitting down carefully on a bench. - Soph, please, tell me more about Horizon…  
Sophie shrugged her shoulders:  
- Everything is fine there…- she tried to avoid his gaze.  
The phrase sounded unnatural, she herself knew this…  
- Soph, - Peter insisted, - I know, you try to hide something from me…But you never could lie…Something is wrong there…  
She just sighed  
- That's Shelby? - he guessed  
- Peter, - Sophie lowered her head, - she is in good hands, believe me…   
- Tell me the truth, - Peter demanded, - Soph, you must tell me, what's wrong with Shelby!  
- She…she 's in shock, as Dr. Burke said  
- What do you mean?  
- She refuses to speak with us…she has nightmares at nights but at days she' in a kind of stupor…But Stephanie told me, she will be better with time…  
Peter looked at his wife helplessly:  
- I had to protect her…I told her, there is safe place…but I did nothing for her…Did the police find Reed?  
- They had found some man's dead body in the woods… Looks like suicide …Curtis said, he looked like Reed…  
- But they are not sure?  
- That must be him…He is insane, so he could kill himself without any reason.  
Peter shook his head:  
- This man is insane, right. But he will never kill himself. He's very dangerous…and he's still alive, I know…  
He took his head in his hands:  
- I have to protect Shelby..but I'm just sitting here, useless…and she's even worse than before coming here…  
Sophie tenderly kissed his cheek:  
- You're not useless, Peter…You protected her…and every kid in Horizon. That was just an accident.  
- She trusted me…But I..- he lifted his head and looked at Sophie, - Ask doc, when I 'll be out of here?  
- Peter, - Sophie tried to reassure him, - just be patient…You will be back soon, and when you'll back, we will settle everything…together. Now, you have to go back to bed, or the doctor will kill us…We will settle everything, promise…  
  
After two more weeks Peter finally returned to Horizon. He smiled and thanked his students who gave him a very hearty welcome. He seemed the same - for newbies, but old students knew, that something is gnawing him from within…  
Peter still wasn't up for much activity, so his first week in Horizon after hospital he spent in his office, doing obnoxious paperwork…  
___________________  
  
-Peter, we're going home! - Sophie appeared at the door. She had found him sitting at his desk, looking at nowhere. - Are you ready?  
-No..- she caught him out of guard, - no…I'm not.  
She raised her eyebrows:  
- Never knew you like paperwork that much…  
- I'm not, - he repeated, - Soph…please, don't be angry at me…I want to stay here for the night.  
- Okay, doesn't matter. Let's stay here.  
Peter shook his head:  
- You don't understand…I wanted to stay here by myself for a while…to think.  
Sophie looked at him with sympathy:  
- About Shelby, I know…Peter that's awful, I know. But doctor told, she would be better with time…  
- With time…- he just sighed, slumping at the chair…  
Sophie approached him and took him into her embrace. She touched his temple with her lips:  
- Peter…I'm so sorry…But we must hope for the best…  
They sat there, holding each other for a long time…Peter looked exhausted, and Sophie was going to convince him finally to go home and get some rest. But suddenly she noticed Peter's fully packed knapsack under his desk.  
- What is it? - she looked at Peter suspiciously  
- Nothing, - he shrugged  
- Where are you going? - her voice was sharp, - Peter, tell me!  
He never could lie …everyone could read his emotions on his face…  
- Peter, tell me - where are you going! - Sophie demanded.  
Peter lowered his head, avoiding her eyes:  
- I'm going to find Reed .Just promise not to try to stop me.  
- The police is already searching for him, again - Sophie reminded him,   
- They are searching about a month, and had found nothing…  
- Perhaps, he's dead. Perhaps, that body…  
Peter shook his head:  
- He's alive, and you know this…I want to find him.  
- Why?   
- Because they would put him in jail…then there would be a trial…and finally, he will escape again, like he did once. He would find a way to escape somewhat…  
- No, _ Sophie tried to reassure him, - Now the police knows he's dangerous. They will catch him, if he's still alive…  
Peter just shook his head stubbornly.  
- Be reasonable, - Sophie insisted, - You're in no condition to go searching…You're still walking with difficulty and tiring easily.  
- I'm fine, and I have to find him before the police…  
- So, what you're going to do? Kill him? - she asked sarcastically.  
She didn't expected the answer like this…  
- Yes, - Peter answered firmly, and Sophie flinched looking at his face and narrowed eyes, now steal-gray.   
- Peter, - she exclaimed, - Peter! You're out of your mind! You can't…you can't…you don't know, what is it - to kill a man…you will never be the same Peter I know…  
- I have no choice, - his voice was tense like a string, - he will appear again. He destroyed all positive we did with Shelby ..all she did with herself…I have to protect her. I must stop this…forever…  
- The police will arrest you and never let to work with kids anymore, - Sophie tried to sound convincing, but , seems, not succeeded…   
- There is no choice, - he insisted, not turning to her…- if there is no other way to protect her…You know, Mt.Horizon is all my life, but…  
He didn't finish his sentence…Sophie was shocked, he had never seen her kind and caring husband like this.  
- Well, - she finally said, her voice trembling, - if you will do something like this, then you're no better than he is. And if that's what you have in mind, then I don't know who you are anymore. I've never seen you like this ... perhaps, I had to think better getting married you..  
Then she turned away from him and left, slamming the door behind her back.…  
  
PART 3  
  
Walter Reed cheated them once more…He was not in the right mind, but knew that he must hide for a while, and then, as everyone will forget about him, he will come back and take Shelby…  
Just one thing worried him - this Peter Scarbrow was alive. So, he was a witness. So, before taking Shelby, he must finish what he started, this time successfully…  
The man in Reed's clothes , whose dead body was found in the woods, was one of the local drunks. Walter met him in a small bar and soon make him drunk dead…Poor tramp wasn't even aware what's happened with him…Walter Reed took the man's clothes, and now continued his way back to Horizon…  
__________________________  
Peter sighed gravely…He slumped at the chair and observed his knapsack once more…  
Perhaps, Soph was right, this was crazy idea…Peter didn't want to admit even himself, but he definitely was in no condition for hiking and fighting. But then he remembered Shelby's emotionless face,.…She behaved now, as if she was a big doll, not a bright and pretty young girl, like she was before…  
- You're an idiot, - Peter muttered to himself, - How you're going to do this? Just with your bare hands?!  
He slowly opened a drawer of his desk. There, hidden deep under papers and files, lay the rawhide hand-made belt, with a large knife attached from right, and the tomahawk from left…Knife sheath was empty, but tomahawk was still here.Very old item. Peter had found it on the bottom of Grandma Katie's chest. This belt once belonged to Byron Sully, he knew this.   
- Fine, - he whispered, - That's what I need.  
He put the belt on his waist and withdrew a tomahawk from its rawhide case.  
Running his finger across its blade, Peter tried to imagine how he could stick it into human's flesh…He couldn't…he just couldn't…  
- Go on, don't think about this! He's not a human being, he's a beast! You have to protect Shelby!- he tried to convince himself.  
Peter cried out in frustration and threw the tomahawk to the wall…  
- Do you think you're really have to do this?- he suddenly had heard a voice from somewhere behind him.  
Peter turned back and noticed a dark silhouette beside the window. That was strange…very strange, but Peter knew who his visitor is.  
- I was in almost the same situation, - the voice continued, - she told me that she would never look at me again, if I'll kill this guy…  
- Sophie told me the same, - Peter sighed, - So what? What a have to do now? You were lucky - the problem fixed by itself…  
- You remember?  
- Yes, - Peter's tone became sarcastic - The white buffalo came…  
- Exactly…  
Peter shook his head:  
- What I'm doing? Sitting in the middle of the night in my office, talking with myself…or with ghosts…I'm going out of mind…  
- No, - he had heard Sully's voice again. - You're not out of your mind. You're a spirit keeper, that's different…  
- So, I will be seeing ghosts for the rest of my life?  
- Just from time to time, when you need them. Remember now, White Buffalo protects his herd. He will help you…  
The dark figure disappeared. Peter was alone in his office, alone with his thoughts…  
- White Buffalo will appear and help …Very reassuring…White buffalo here, in this area - incredible! - Peter muttered, - But what can I do here and now?!  
If he would go for Reed, he could lose Sophie…and his job at Horizon. Shelby would be finally safe, as he promised her once…But he would never have a chance to work with kids anymore…The situation seemed hopeless…  
- May I speak with Mr. Carver, please? - Sophie said to the phone, - I'm sorry for calling so awful late…  
- No problem, Mrs.Scarbrow, - she had heard Steve's voice, - I think, you have a reason for this…  
- Peter is going for this madman, who shot him…I couldn't stop him…He told me…he's going ..- she took a deep breath- going to kill this man…I don't know what to do…  
- I'll ask the spirit of White Buffalo…  
- Running Ghost? - Sophie asked  
- Yes, Running Ghost…- Steve said - I'll ask him for help…  
- Thank you, - Sophie suddenly felt as her anguish slipped away somewhat…She was never expecting she would ever believe in this…But, unwillingly, she started to hum this strange Indian chant , she had heard from Steve once…  
  
In the girl's dorm Shelby awoke with a start, crying…Daisy sat at the edge of her bed and embraced her friend, whispering into her ear:  
- That was just a nightmare, it's over…  
But Shelby still sobbed silently.  
- You know, - Daisy said softly, - there is something that would help you. Mr. Carver…this Indian, you've seen him once…taught me. This is an ancient Indian song…  
She started to chant, barely above a whisper, and Shelby stopped crying, looking at Daisy in a slight wonderment. Seems, that was first emotion, since that terrible day…  
  
They couldn't know that at the same time Peter, sitting at his desk, absentmindedly was taping out the same tune …  
  
  
Peter suddenly felt some rustle behind his back…He turned immediately, a second before Walter Reed knocked him out of his feet. But Peter grabbed man's collar and flipped him over.  
Peter knew, he had no time to take his cell phone and call police, or scream for help. He could rely just on himself…  
They fought, rolling on the floor, scattering around the files from the desk . Some of Peter's Indian items fell from the wall, but no-one paid any attention at them.  
Peter started to feel lightheaded - he wasn't up to such activity. Walter took occasion and within a second was on top of him. Peter tried to throw him off, but Walter's death grip choked him…  
He was passing out…"Shelby…- he thought faintly, - I have to protect her…  
The thought of Shelby encouraged him, and with a last ounce of his strength, Peter threw Walter off, to the opposite wall…  
Peter sat up, leaning to the wall, coughing. He groped a tomahawk on the floor and squeezed its handle in his hand . But he was totally spent, he had no strength even to raise his hand, Before Walter rushed on him again, Peter passed out…  
  
Walter Reed was never so scared in his life. Perhaps, he was hallucinating, because he saw a huge white animal, impending to him inexorably. He let out an agonizing scream, but the next second the sharp horns stuck deep into his chest…  
  
  
Peter regained consciousness and found himself laying on the floor in his office, his head on Sophie's lap. She tenderly stroked his hair.  
- What…- he attempted to speak, but Sophie put her finger on his lips:  
- Shh…it's over now…  
Peter sat up with effort and looked around in wonderment.  
His office was full of people now. The room was in a mess, everywhere he could see the signs of his fighting with Walter…But he was nowhere to be seen.  
Sophie noticed a worried look on his face:  
- Peter, I've told you - it's over…He's dead  
She pointed at the window, and Peter saw two cops, pushing the large black plastic bag into the track.  
- Dead? He's dead?! - Peter looked at the tomahawk, he still was holding. But the blade was clean.  
He gazed around:  
- Did I…?   
- No, thank God, you didn't , - Sophie told him, - That's was just an accident.  
- I..I don't remember - Peter muttered, - I fought with him, and the rest…the rest is a blur.  
- You're blacked out,- Sophie looked at him with sympathy, - You didn't fully recovered yet.  
- There was an accident, Peter, - Curtis, who was standing at the door, cut in, - Perhaps, he just stumbled, and fell his chest on this stuff, - he lifted the buffalo's scull from the floor. - Sounds strange, but this is the reason of his death. I've never seen a case like this before…  
- Nothing strange, - Daisy said, - Running Ghost is protecting his herd,  
- Running…Who? - Curtis didn't understand  
- Doesn't matter, - the girl smiled.  
- Peter , are you alright? - Peter suddenly had heard Shelby's voice. She elbowed her way to him through the crowd . Her face was still tear-stained, but her eyes were bright. That was Shelby he knew…- We'd heard this scream, and rushed here.  
She stopped, and tears flew from her eyes. Peter took her into his embrace, whispering into her ear:  
- It's alright…It's over now…Your nightmare is over…  
- I know, - she lifted her eyes on him and wiped the tears from her cheeks. - It's over…due to you.  
- Due to Running Ghost, - Peter muttered - He's protecting his herd  
- You're protecting us, _ Shelby said softly, - All of us…  
  
- I'm going to take Peter home, - Sophie said, - he needs some rest.  
- But…- he weakly protested.  
- No buts! - she ordered, - I'll wait you in the car   
  
The crowd gradually melt away, and Peter took the key to lock his office. He hesitated at the door for a minute.  
- You were right, he came to help me - he whispered.  
The mountain man looked at Peter from the portrait , and Peter could swear, that the corner of his mouth turned up in a slight grin…  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-   
  
  
  
  
  
-   
-   
-   



End file.
